Reunited
by ElsAnnaSpaz
Summary: I was originally going to make this an actual story, but then decided to just make a one-shot. Elsa is portrayed as Simba, and Anna is portrayed as Nala. Obviously, things will be changed, taken out, and added, but it's all for the sake of the story. This is also my first crossover. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. ALL COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO DISNEY.


Timon quickly ran toward the screams of his best buddy Pumbaa that had been heard somewhere off in the distance of the jungle. Swiftly brushing past leaves and branches, he rushed as fast as he could to find him. Within a few seconds, he neared a great tree with one of its roots bumping out of the ground, making a loose hole for any little sized creature. Unfortunately, Pumbaa was a bit thicker and had accidentally got himself stuck inside it. Timon saw his frantic attempts to break free as he neared him and worriedly asked what was going on.

"Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Hey! What's going on!?"

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" he screamed.

"Huh?" Timon said as he quickly hopped on top of the root to see. Not far behind them, he saw a strawberry blonde girl with two braids wearing brown pelts that covered her chest and waist region sprinting right toward them whilst also carrying a spear.

"Woah!" he yelped before getting down behind Pumbaa, trying to push him free. He always knew neither one of them were a fighter, so their best and only chance was to run. Though, that only was if he could free Pumbaa in time. Shove after shove; push after push, Pumbaa would still not budge.

"Jeez! Why do I always have to save your—AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Before he knew it, the girl was only a few feet away from them. Timon yelled what could have possibly been his final cry as he stared into his very likely face of death. The girl held her weapon up and readied to attack.

Suddenly, a different girl with blonde hair in a single braid also holding a spear and wearing similar clothing leaped out from behind Pumbaa and Timon. She stopped right in front of the redheaded girl, causing her to startle for a sec and step back. Timon calmed down just a bit as he knew she was a friendly and again tried to release Pumbaa.

Both of the girls clutched their weapons tighter as they readied themselves for a duel while slowly sidestepping in a circle. Though, not long after was the battle already over. Only after a few seconds did the single-braided blonde pause and look closely at the other. Something on her neck seemed to catch her attention quite swiftly. A small yet prettily designed necklace festooned with small crystal-like objects hung down from around her neck. She gasped and immediately dropped her weapon as she suddenly realized who it was.

"Anna?" she questioned softly. "Is it really you?" The other girl straightened her posture before she looked at her with a greatly confused expression.

"Who are you?" she replied.

"It's me! …Elsa!" The other girl's eyes widened a bit.

"…Elsa?" The blonde nodded her head in reply. For a moment there was a small pause until Anna's eyes lit up. Anna quickly dropped her spear before the two of them reunited in a greatly needed hug. No amount of joy or gratefulness could express what the sisters were feeling at this time. At long last, they were together again.

Meanwhile, as they were happily getting familiar with one another, Timon gawked at them in awe with his jaw hanging low, indicating that he was completely mind-blown as he watched what he thought were two enemies about to tear each other apart befriend in just a matter of seconds. He hopped down from the root and made his way toward them.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?" he asked. The girls did not hear him over the commotion they were causing. They were excitedly asking each other what they were doing in a place like this. Finally, Timon got closer and asked again.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?" he yelled to them, breaking their conversation.

"Timon, this is Anna. She's my…" Elsa hesitated to continue as she looked over at her sister. In the sudden moment of silence she had just created, she quickly remembered what became of the relationship between Anna and herself. When they were both around the age of a young teen, a stronger type of connection had formed between them—bonding them together unlike what anyone would ever expect. This connection had great effects and had snared the two sister's hearts into a love that was driven towards one another. Furthermore, the necklace Anna wears was given to her by Elsa as a symbol of their love—never to be cast aside or forgotten. Though, they took their time, but sadly never got too serious or even to the point where they kissed.

"…my… my sister!" she hesitated.

"Sister?" Timon questioned.

"Yeah! Hey, Pumbaa! Come over here!" she called to him as he finally freed himself from his restraint.

"Anna, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Anna."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." he gleefully introduced.

"Pleasure's all mine." Anna replied.

"Woah, woah, timeout!" Timon interrupted. "Let me get this straight. You know her, she knows you, but she wants to kill him… and everybody's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING!?"

"Relax, Timon!" Elsa said.

"Wait 'til everyone finds out you've been here all this time…" Anna said with just a tad bit of excitement before suddenly changing into a more concerned tone. "and Mama…"

"Mama?" Elsa whispered in a bit of shock. Anna stared back and sighed knowing that this subject needed to be discussed alone, as it was very touchy for her sister because of everything she left behind. She turned to Timon and asked them to leave.

"Would you guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey! Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Elsa?"

"…Maybe you better go."

"It starts." Timon said with his arms thrown up. "You think you know a gal." he finished, walking away with Pumbaa. Elsa rolled her eyes as they left.

"Timon and Pumbaa, you learn to love 'em." Elsa joked as she turned towards her sister, though, Anna didn't look too thrilled at all, only depressed. She faced away from Elsa and had her head hanging with crossed arms. Elsa immediately went over and lowered herself so that her face was looking up at hers.

"What is it?" she asked placing her hand on her shoulder.

"It's like you're back from the dead." she whispered in reply. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone… what it means to me…"

"Hey, it's okay."

"I've really missed you." Anna said, suddenly hugging Elsa with her arms wrapped loosely around her sister's neck, resting her head on hers. Elsa was a little startled and stepped back once, but quickly pressed into the hug after.

"I've missed you, too." They stayed in that position for a short and quiet moment before Elsa spoke up again.

"May I ask you something?" she asked quietly.

"But you just did." Anna joked in reply. Elsa giggled for a sec before speaking again. She remembered Anna always used to act like that. Seems she still does.

"Can I?"

"Yeah, yeah." she said, giggling.

"Why did you chase Pumbaa and try to kill him?" Elsa asked, immediately and unexpectedly breaking the mood of happiness and comfort. Anna paused and swiftly removed her smile. She took a quick moment to think about what just happened as it all just flew by her in a second. After a few seconds of thinking, she finally answered.

"…Um… well, I was hungry and desperate." she hesitated, trying to think up what to say.

"Hungry?"

"It's just… I don't think I was myself at the time. I was just so… I don't know. All I do know is that I knew it was wrong and I didn't want to do it, but had no choice. You do horrible things when you're truly desperate, and I'm sorry." she cried, hugging her sister tighter—trying to make her feel sorrow, so she would forgive her. Thankfully, Elsa wasn't one to get mad for something so simple, and to her sister, no less.

"So, I guess you're still hungry, then?" petting her sister's hair as she spoke.

"Yes." Anna replied, hoping that she did have at least some food to spare. Her sister only giggled.

"Come with me." Elsa said holding out her hand. She took Anna down a pathway that lead to a great heap of bushes, which slightly towered over them as they approached. Anna could also begin to hear what sounded like splashes from a waterfall, and turned her head to the left only to see a stream going in the same direction. She suddenly became more excited knowing that where there is water, there is life.

As she turned her head back, Elsa was holding an opening for her through the bushes. Anna first peaked through the opening, which revealed a lush and beautiful vast land filled with loads of different kinds of trees and fruits, and all accompanied by its own natural fuel—the waterfall.

In the blink of an eye, Anna quickly stepped through and stood there in awe. Not once in ages had she seen a place with this level of gorgeousness, since most life at home was now deceased due to certain changes in ruler. Anna had been meaning to tell her what recent events had taken place over at Pride Rock, but had gotten too caught up in the scenery and unfortunately forgot.

Without her knowing it, Elsa had been standing by her side watching as she stared out yonder. She noticed how intrigued she looked and smiled gladly at her for a few seconds before she finally figured it was time to actually proceed into it.

"Here." she quietly said to her sister, once again taking her hand in hers. "Come." again, leading the way. She took Anna down a hill that lead to a nice little peach tree. Elsa pointed her free hand to the tree, presenting it and giving her clearance to take one. Anna quickly glanced over to her sister for a split second before she grabbed one. She examined it for a moment before she finally gently sunk her teeth into it. Her eyes slowly fell shut tasting the sweet juices and embracing the beautiful feeling of ecstasy the fruit provided for her from being so long with the loss of edibility.

As Anna enjoyed her prize, Elsa made her way over to a nearby pond. She kneeled down in front of it, dipped a cupped hand into it, and took a sip. Her sister afterwards went over to the opposite side and did the same. Though, as she took a second handful, she found that Elsa was now lying down on the grass admiring her. For a moment, she stopped drinking and looked back up at her. Elsa then began smirking as she started to get up. Anna watched her confusingly while her sister passed into the trees. She sat back waiting for whatever her sister had planned. Before she knew it, Elsa flew out of the trees, hanging from a vine. She then dropped right into the pond, causing a big splash that slightly hit Anna. The redhead was extremely surprised, though, not at her suddenly popping out, but by the way she was acting. Not once when they were little did she act this way. Not even when they were playing around did she perform so goofy. Guess being without responsibilities really shows your fun side.

After blocking her face from the splash of water, Anna held onto the edge and tried looking for her. But since the day gradually began to get darker, the water was also much harder to see through. All she did see were bubbles rising and slowly getting closer to her. Suddenly, Elsa popped out from the water and held onto her sister. It was at this moment Anna new she was screwed. With no hesitation whatsoever, she yanked Anna down fast into the cold, unknown abyss. Startled and uneasy, Anna gasped for air the second she quickly rose to the surface, and got out. She sat at the edge freezing and contemplating what just happened in the past ten seconds or so. Meanwhile, Elsa smiled as she slowly rose out after her sister and stared at her. Anna looked to her side where her soaking sister was and smirked as she pushed her face back in. She then got up and waited for her to emerge again.

The fun went on throughout the evening as the two of them continued to mess around and play. Whilst holding hands, they moved across a large field of grass and made their way into another part of the jungle. Not long after entering, Anna found a small bush to sit on for a moment. Still holding her sister's hand, she laid her back on it and pulled Elsa closer, purposely causing her sister to lie on top of her. Elsa couldn't help but laugh whereas Anna saw an opportunity. As Elsa tried to stop herself from giggling, Anna gently pulled her chin towards hers and softly pressed her lips onto her cheek. Elsa immediately stopped and looked at her sister in surprise, greatly astonished. Anna stared at her, smirking, knowing it was time.

For a moment in silence, the two sisters gazed at each other, fixating on both each other's lips and eyes. They slowly began moving themselves closer and closer to one another's face. Their eyes gradually became shut, and now reaching only centimeters apart.

A soft moan escaping from both of their throats was the only thing that was heard as their lips gently crashed together. Their tongues quickly started to probe into the opposite's mouth only after a few long seconds. They held each other's face as well and pushed just a bit harder. Though, like all things, it came to a slow end. Opening their eyes, the both of them smiled to one another, still with one another's face in their palms. They gazed lovingly at their beloved sibling and embraced each other in a tender hug afterwards.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you, Elsa."


End file.
